Disgrace
by gyabo8
Summary: What will happen when Bellatrix Lestrange didn't die at the Final Battle? /Story written for a HEX Writing Contest.:


**Disclaimer: **None of the characters used are mine. They are JK Rowlings'. But the plot's definitely mine.

**Author Notes:** This is back up entry for a contest on HEX. Not the one I intended to submit, but since problems that I can't control occurred, this will have to do.:)

* * *

**Disgrace by gyabo8  
**

It was as per my mother's request that we did not leave Hogwarts, the War's final battlefield, yet. Lucius was not killed, but he was arrested immediately after the Dark Lord fell. Despite the irreversible damages he has caused by being slave to the darkest wizard of all and the much deserved punishment that awaits him, I ought to think that his family should be with him instead of staying behind at this gruesome place.

I kept asking Mother why we had to stay, but she merely stared into space, barely blinking. Most would say she got traumatized, but having born from her, I knew better. She was faking it. She was feigning not hearing me, so she won't have to answer me and no one would hear her plans. She was feigning those large wide eyes that focused on nothing to refrain the Light Side to take her for questioning and interrogation. She was feigning a war victim's behaviour so she could stay behind, here at Hogwarts, to look for her sister, my Aunt Bella.

I saw Mother's face when the Weasel's mother has thrown the killing curse to my aunt. She was horrified enough causing tears to well up her pale blue orbs. Those salty liquid coming from her eyes reflected the terror she felt, but as she wiped them hastily while throwing various curses at her enemies, her eyes darkened. And I knew more of what those dark eyes meant.

_It was revenge._

We cowered in some corner, away from the stink and the bodies that scattered the school grounds, waiting while people filed out. As the last person finally left, my mother abruptly stood up to look around.

_Thought so,_ I told myself.

She took off in a sprint towards the place where we both saw my aunt fall. It did not take Mother long to find her sister's pale face and dark curls, and for me to follow her. She dropped to her knees, pulled Aunt Bella's body close to her, hugged it, and finally she let out the tears she's been holding the whole time.

"She'll pay, Bella. She'll pay," I heard mother say in between sobs, rocking her sister's limp body. I thought my imagination was playing tricks on me when I saw my aunt flinched. But as the blonde woman in front of me continued rocking her, she flinched again. I took a wand that lay on the ground, probably left by its owner, and casted "Ennervate" onto my aunt.

Mother, wide-eyed, snatched the wand away from me and threw it as far as she can, not after the spell touched my aunt though. My mother glared at me, but that frown and angry eyes that sketched her beautiful face was gone the moment she felt movement between her arms. My grey eyes and my mother's blue ones fell to Aunt Bella, and we find her staring straight right back at us.

My mother's sobs stopped not because of the overwhelming feeling I know she's feeling, but because she knew that the three of us should flee from the place right away.

"Draco, check if they have removed the anti-apparition wards," her voice low, despite the lack of alive people around us.

I did as she asked. "The wards are down," I told her.

It did not take a minute for her to hold on to my aunt and took off to our Manor, whose wards easily let in those with Malfoy blood running in their veins. I hurriedly followed Mother into the hidden chambers by the dungeons.

"Quickly," my mother said. "Help me settle her on the bed."

I was like a little kid, obeying everything commanded to me. However, I could not find it in me to ignore my mother's orders so I followed, but not without talking her out of her actions.

I looked at my Aunt's face. Her eyes were closed, probably due to the stress of fighting. Her breathing was shallow, and when I felt that she has dozed off, I spoke.

"Are you sure about what you're doing?"

Narcissa Malfoy merely sat by her sister at the bed and started caressing Aunt Bella's face. She brushed off those dark curls off her dirtied face, and replied, "Don't, Draco."

"If the Ministry finds this out, we're going to Azkaban," I spat while my eyes glared at the other blonde in the room.

"They wouldn't," her voice so low and restrained, but calm.

"I would not allow you to disgrace the Malfoy name! Not after we got a ticket out of this bloody mess!" I yelled. I was surprised at how fast my mother stood and zoomed to my periphery, slamming my much bigger body onto the wall, her small delicate hands wrapped around my neck.

"Watch your language, son," her voice lower than before. Her eyes have darkened even more, and all I could do was hold my breath and be still. She was my mother, and even though most people would see her as some weak elitist woman, I had more experience with regard to facing the wrath of one Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She was a strong woman, even as strong as her sister that lay at the dungeon's bed chambers.

When she noticed that fear has finally sank in me, she closed her eyes for a moment, and when her blue orbs came into view once more, she released my neck and walked towards the door.

"Watch her," she said once those delicate hands touched the silver knob of the door. "I'll get us food and have us all cleaned."

I stood there, frozen and waited for the door to shut. When it did, I released the breath that I've been holding. I walked to the cushioned chair beside Aunt Bella's bed and slumped on it. I closed my eyes rubbing my palms at my face due to the frustration enveloping my body.

I felt something pointed touch my neck and for the nth time this day, I froze and held my breath. I gradually opened my eyes and I only saw pale skin by my face along with dark curls.

"Hello, Draco," Bellatrix Lestrange breathed in my ear and an involuntary shiver passed my nape to my spine. I did not respond as I was scared out of my wits.

"Hn? Scared, Draco?" her shrill voice sounded disappointed, but I can feel the smirk creeping on her face. "You weren't as scared when you told dear Cissy to leave me to die."

"I didn't do such thing," I replied, barely audibly. I felt the wand on my neck press harder.

"LIAR!" she exclaimed, and I know I detected anger on her. I didn't answer.

"Okay then," she calmed down almost instantly and I almost pissed at my trousers knowing that that easy change of demeanour meant something worse than Bellatrix's anger. "You didn't tell her to leave me to rot, but you did tell her that helping me, her dearest loving sister, would disgrace your name. Your stupid father's name."

I flinched but I so desperately wanted to kill her right now, Mother be damned. However, the power to kill was my aunt's and all I can do is to steady my voice as we exchange thoughts.

"Yes, helping you is a dis—"

"HELPING HARRY POTTER WAS A DISGRACE!" she cut me off and her tone did silence me for good as she finally stood straight, her face away from mine... but only momentarily as she bent once more to breathe on my neck and ear, giving me more goosebumps. "And you and your mother will pay for it."

I felt the wand on my neck move a bit, and I heard her say "Avada Kedavra." And the last I saw was green light.

* * *

**Word Count: 1302**

**A/N: **I will totally appreciate it very much if you leave a review. I'd like to know if you enjoyed it. So please review.:)


End file.
